Save Your Smasher
by Gamerguy555
Summary: Tabuu has gotten much stronger and gotten rid of all of the smashers, so Master and Crazy Hand must find humans to be their partners and save them and the world. OC'S NEEDED! See bottom of story for rules.
1. Chapter 1

**Save Your Smasher(working title) Chapter 1.**

Deep inside the Smash Mansion, Master Hand was sitting at a giant computer, the mouse moving and clicking rapidly. "Come on, come on." Master Hand said, obviously in total concentration of something important. "No! Son of a father! I only had two mines left!" Screamed Master Hand. "Oh well, back to work." He started typing, pulling up all kinds of charts and graphs. "Hmm… this is not good." Said Master Hand. "There are rising readings of subspace everywhere." "I better call all the smashers to help stop Tabuu again." Master Hand said to himself. Master Hand tried to contact all of the smashers, but no one responded to him. "This is not good…." Mumbled Master Hand. "Crazy!" yelled Master Hand.

"What's up?" Crazy Hand said as he walked into the room.

"Tabuu is returning and none of the smashers have responded." Said Master Hand, "What do you think we should do?"

"I dunno, how about we get humans to help us." Said Crazy, "It works in all the fanfiction I read."

"Sounds good to me." Said Master Hand. He pulled up a picture of a regular looking town. "I sense that this town has all people we need." "All we need to do now is find the smashers, so their partners can help them." Said Master Hand, "Wait, I'm getting a reading from Ness!"

"Where is he?" asked Crazy Hand.

"He is stuck in his Magicant, Tabuu has powered the dark side of him with the subspace." Said Master Hand.

"Oh! Oh!" yelled Crazy, "I can feel who Ness' partner is!" "I can feel it deep in my stomach!"

"How can you possibly tell, for one, you don't have a stomach!" said Master Hand.

"I don't know, just call me Dojo!" said Crazy. Crazy Hand started typing into the computer and pulled up a picture of an average looking boy walking along. The boy was lanky, had brown hair and brown eyes, and was wearing a green sweatshirt with jeans. "That is definitely him." Said Crazy.

"Ok I believe you, now how do we get him to help us?" asked Master Hand.

"Just beam him up Scotty!" Crazy Hand yelled as he starting pressing buttons. There was a flash of bright light as the boy appeared next to them.

"What the balls just happened, and what are you!" the boy asked.

"Well…" Master hand starts, but Crazy Hand interrupts him.

"Basically, we are the two floating sentient hands, Master and Crazy Hand, and we need you to save your smasher to save the world!"

"You don't even know my name, and you want me to save a smasher? Asked the boy, "What are you talking about?"

"I know this is hard to take in, but we need you to save the world, for you are the first on our team of smashers, said Master Hand, "We need you to save Ness, for he is your partner, Mr.….?"

"Call me Isaac," Isaac said, "For a giant hand, you seem nice enough, so I guess I'll believe you."

"Wonderful, just step onto the teleportation pad, and we can send you right away," Said Master Hand. Isaac stepped on the pad and took a big breath.

"Alright send me Mr. Hand," Isaac said. Master hand typed into the computer, and Isaac disappeared into a bright light. "I hope he'll be ok, for all of our sakes, said Master Hand.

"He'll be just fine," said Crazy Hand. "They may take his life, but they may never take his freedom." He said assuredly.

**Alright, this was an idea I wanted to try for a long time, but I'm just trying this now. I will need a lot of characters, one for every character ever in smash brothers, including smash four. Here is a list of everything you need to send me a character.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Smasher:**

**Appearance:**

**Fighting Apparel (Basically, when fighting they change clothes to more closely match their smasher):**

**Personality:**

** Final Smash:**

**Extra Info:**

**Here is one filled out with Isaac as an example.**

**Name: Isaac**

**Age: 16**

**Smasher: Ness**

**Appearance: He is lanky, with a little acne on his face. He has brown hair and brown eyes. Usually wears a green shirt or sweatshirt with jeans.**

**Fighting Apparel: Has a green and black striped shirt, a green cap, and jeans **

**Personality: Isaac loves to have fun, but hates being the center of attention. His favorite place to be is on the edge of a group, cracking jokes. He is fiercely loyal to a fault, always ready to help a friend whenever they need it. Loves video games, and sports.**

**Final Smash: Steps back, says "I'm calling my shot!" then rushes forward for a SMASH attack.**

**Extra Info:**

**I am going to do this on a first come first serve, so if someone claimed Link already, you can't use him. OC's can be sent by PM or review.**

**Thank you to anyone who read all of this, and please send any constructive criticism you can, this is my second story. Thank you and Goodnight.**

**CHECK THE MOST RECENT CHAPTER FOR A LIST OF WHO I NEED, PLEASE.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ness was pacing back and forth in front of a tomato and carrot. That sentence would usually make no sense, but Ness was in Magicant, a realm made up completely inside his head. "Come on, come on, hurry up Master Hand," Ness said impatiently, "I really hope he sent Lucas, I don't feel like trying to explain everything to someone." A bright white light flashed next to Ness, startling him and knocking him over. When the light went away, Isaac was sitting there looking around with awe in his eyes. Ness immediately got up and ran over to Isaac, pulling out his bat. "Who are you and how did you get here?" he demanded. Isaac took a step back, holding his hands up.

"Hey, settle down, we're on the same team," Isaac said, "Master and Crazy Hand sent me, apparently we're going to be partners." Isaac stuck his hand out for a handshake. Ness cautiously put his bat away and shook Isaac's hand with uncertainty in his eyes. That was when Isaac got a good look at Ness. Ness was shorter than him, but only by a few inches. His eyes were actually dark blue instead of the all the black he was usually shown with. "This is really cool actually meeting you, I'm a big fan." Isaac said nervously.

"Ok, now do you want to explain why you're here, and what's going on?" asked Ness.

"I don't really know for sure, but Master Hand told me that I needed to save you, because Tabuu is coming back, and he powered up the evil inside of you with subspace," Isaac explained. Ness' face darkened after Isaac's explanation.

"That explains everything," Ness said ominously, "Follow me." Ness began walking away quickly, and Isaac had to jog to keep up.

"Can we like stop for a second so you can explain exactly what's going on here?" Isaac asked. Ness spun around on the spot and stared at Isaac.

"The bad guys are this way, so that's where I'm going. You can follow me or stay here." He replied shortly, then turned and started walking again.

"Please, wait!" Isaac yelled. "Can you please just explain quickly?" "Don't you want to look around first anyways? Isaac asked.

"We don't have time." Ness replied shortly over his shoulder. Isaac grabbed Ness' shoulder and made him look him in the eyes.

"Please," Isaac pleaded with him. Ness saw Isaac's face and relented.

"Alright, we can walk around while I explain." Ness said.

"Awesome! Thank you!" Isaac said. Ness gave a small smile, and starting walking towards what looked to be a town of some sort.

"This is Magicant, my Magicant to be exact," Ness started. They walked right between a giant tomato and carrot. "This place was given a physical form, by me accessing my eight sanctuaries," Ness stated. The duo walked right next to a rabbit and a baby chick in a deep conversation. "I need to go to the Sea of Eden, where all of the evil in my mind is kept, and destroy the evil so I can defeat Giygas," he finished. Immediately after finishing that sentence, all of the landscape around them turned bright pink. Isaac stopped for a second and looked around.

"So, is this all normal to you?" Isaac asked gesturing to the world around them. "You haven't even blinked at all of this crazy stuff happening around here." Ness gave another small smile.

"This is my Magicant, of course its normal to me," Ness said, "I bet the world in your head is even more messed up."

"Hey now!" Isaac said with small laugh. _Wow, he does have a sense of humor,_ Isaac thought to himself.

"I heard that," Ness said. He turned and started walking away again.

"But I didn't say anything," Isaac said, confused.

"I have psychic powers, so watch what you're thinking about me," Ness said. Isaac could hear the smile in his voice.

"Great, I'm not even safe inside my own head," Isaac rolled his eyes and mumbled. They continued walking for a short distance with landscape changing color many times. In the distance Isaac saw what looked like a living room sitting in the middle of nowhere, with two people sitting on a couch, with a dog at their feet. "What is that?" Isaac asked.

"Uh… nothing, let's go this way," Ness said quickly.

"It looks like their waving at us though," Isaac said.

"I said, let's…" Ness started

"Ness, get over here right now, you weren't going to ignore your mother, were you?" Ness' mother yelled. Ness' whole body slumped over.

"We're coming Mom," he yelled back. They started walking over to them, with Ness glaring at Isaac the whole way.

"I am so glad to see you!" Ness' mom said. She grabbed Ness and gave him a huge hug. "And who is this?" she said turning to Isaac.

"Um, this is Isaac Mom, he's here to help me," Ness said.

"Oh, then thank you very much Isaac, I'm sure Ness appreciates it," she said.

"Uh, not a problem Ness' mom," Isaac said nervously while Ness continued to glare at him.

"Please, call me Ana," she replied.

"We need to get going Mom," Ness interjected. Traci jumped off the couch, and broke her silence by saying,

"Good luck Ness, and goodbye." "Oh, and you too Isaac," she added. Ness' mom gave him a hug and said goodbye.

"Goodbye, both of you," she said, "I believe in you, I know you can defeat him."

"Goodbye," Ness and Isaac both said, waving as they walked away. Isaac waited until they were out of earshot, then started the conversation.

"Ok, I don't need psychic powers to tell you didn't want to talk to them, what's up?" Isaac asked. Ness just shrugged Isaac off.

"You wouldn't understand," Ness said flatly. Isaac jumped in front of Ness and stopped him.

"Family problems? Try me," Isaac declared. Ness just sighed at him. "If we're going to be partners, you have to learn to trust me," Isaac said. Ness looked at Isaac, and saw the caring in his eyes.

"Alright," Ness relented, "After I defeat the evil here in Magicant, it will disappear."

"Wait this whole place is just gonna be gone?" Isaac asked. Ness just nodded sadly. Isaac took another look around. "That totally sucks." Isaac declared. Ness just nodded again.

"I know this sounds really stupid, but I feel guilty every time my family disappears here." "All I want to do, is protect the people I care about, but this always feels like I'm failing them somehow." Ness looked down immediately out of shame. Isaac grabbed Ness' shoulders and made Ness look at him.

"You haven't failed anyone," Isaac said confidently. "They know, that by them disappearing, you will be saving the real versions of them." "They aren't going away for nothing, their helping you get stronger." Ness looked at Isaac, with a little puzzlement in his eyes, then smiled.

"I think I might have been wrong about you," is all that he said as he started to walk away. Isaac just stood and smiled for a second, happy that he was able to cheer up Ness, until he realized he was being left again.

"Wait up!" he yelled to Ness while he started running after him.

They walked contently for a short way after this, in a silence that was peaceful instead of awkward. They came to a building labeled shop.

"You have a shop, in your brain?" Isaac asked. Ness just shrugged at this, having no answer. They entered the building, to see it have only what looked like a rock monster. "Schnitzel?" Isaac asked.

"Hi! This shop specializes in puddings and pendants, the rock person said completely ignoring Isaac, "You'd like to buy some, wouldn't you?" Isaac turned to Ness pleading with his eyes.

"If you buy me pudding, I swear I will owe you a life debt," Isaac begged Ness. Ness laughed at this. Ness had a nice laugh, one that made you want to smile when you heard it.

"Alright, I was just gonna give you the earth pendant for protection, but I just can't pass up a life debt," Ness joked. Ness handed over the money to the rock person, and they walked out of the store.

"I can haz pudding?" Isaac asked. Ness just laughed again, and handed him the pendant and the pudding. "Wait no spoon?" Isaac said to Ness. Ness looked back at the shop.

"I guess I could go back and ask for one…" he started. By the time he had turned around Isaac's face was stuffed in the pudding, and it was half gone. "Holy crap, you savage!" Ness said. Isaac briefly looked up at Ness, then wiped his mouth on his arm.

"I like pudding," he simply said.

After the pudding incident, they finally started walking towards the sea of Eden. They walked in silence most of the time, Ness thinking to himself and Isaac just looked at the scenery. In no time at all, they came to house with many graves outside of it. "Is this… a church?" Isaac asked. Ness shook his head no.

"This is the house of the flying men," he said somberly. As they walked closer, Isaac saw four graves. "As you can probably tell, I've been having lots of trouble," Ness said. Ness walked right by the graves into the house, and Isaac slowly followed him. The inside of the house looked surprisingly normal for the yellow bird man sitting in the middle of it. The room looked like an average living room. Ness walked over to the bird man and started talking.

"I am your courage." "I follow you here in Magicant." "My name?" Let's say Flying man." Flying man said very quickly. Ness just nodded and Flying man followed Ness as he left the house, with Isaac not far behind.  
"Wait, can I ask a question quick?" Isaac asked. Ness and Flying man both turned around impatiently. "So, those graves are your…." Isaac started his question.

"Those are my brothers who proudly died in battle with Ness," Flying man proudly said, "There is no regret, for an honorable death is all that we Flying men hope for." Ness just looked down.

"Tabuu powering up the evil here made everything a lot tougher," Ness said, "I wasn't ready, and they paid the price." Ness' face was a mixture of emotions. Isaac wasn't sure if he was going to cry or throw a punch. Isaac put his hand on Ness' shoulder.

"Well, this time we will win," Isaac said with as much confidence as he could muster. Ness gave Isaac a thankful smile.

"Alright, let's move out," Ness commanded, and the party made its way to the sea of Eden.

The sea of Eden, as its' name suggested, was water filled, but it didn't make any of them wet. There were all kinds of strange monsters attacking them as they made their way through, from dice, to flying saucers, to living bombs that through bombs! The weirdest enemies they faced though, had to be the floating lips and floating eyes. The eyes were throwing electric shocks everywhere, while the lips were trying to kiss Ness and Flying man. After they took out the eyes, Isaac saw no threat in the lips. He ran forward at them, trying to help his friends.

"ISAAC GET BACK!" Ness commanded him. Isaac turned to Ness, giving the lips enough time to kiss Isaac with its poison. Isaac dropped to ground, while Ness and Flying man ran to the lips. Flying man charged into the lips, knocking them right in front of Ness. Ness go into a stance, then slammed his bat into the lips. The lips disappeared, but Isaac still laid on the ground moaning in pain. Ness ran over to his friend, and focused his energy. "PK healing," Ness said under his breath. Isaac felt his pain disappear, and the color come back into his face as the poison left his body.

"How did you do that?" Isaac asked as he got up slowly.

"Not all psychic abilities are for hurting people," Ness responded. Then he got a more serious than usual look on his face. "You have to stay behind us Isaac," he demanded, "You can't fight, so you're only going to get yourself hurt." Isaac nodded without saying anything, ashamed at himself. "Good," Ness said and they continued with their journey. They continued farther into the Sea of Eden, with Ness and Flying man taking out everyone is their path. Eventually, they could see a large silver vine sticking out of the ground.

"What is that?" Isaac asked.

"That will bring us to where we need to go," Ness responded. Just then a group of monsters attacked them. There were to creatures made of molecules and one living bomb. Ness and Flying man sprang into action, while Isaac sprang out of action. Flying man uppercutted the bomb, knocking it off balance while Ness smashed it with his bat, knocking it to the ground. The molecule creatures started conjuring fire at them, so they were the next target. "PK Rockin," Ness shouted as bright blues, reds, and yellows appeared in random patterns which seemed to hurt the molecules. Ness and Flying man both took one on, and were doing quite well. Flying man had killed his, while Ness was about to land the finishing blow on his, when the living bomb stood up. The bomb reached back, getting ready to throw another bomb it seemed to pull out of nowhere.

"Ness look out!" Isaac yelled, but Ness hadn't heard him. Ness was just starting to turn around when he saw two things. The bomb coming directly for him, and Isaac barreling towards him. Isaac used all of his strength to knock Ness out of the way of the bomb. Then, the bomb exploded.

Isaac was knocked a considerable distance away. The living bomb pulled back, ready to throw another, when Flying man dropped on top of him and smashed him into a million pieces. Ness' heart was in his stomach as he ran over to Isaac. He held Isaac is his hands, shouting over and over again, "PK lifeup." After the fifth lifeup, Isaac opened his eyes and Ness let out a big breath, not realizing he had been holding it.

"What the balls were you thinking?" Ness demanded as he helped Isaac up.

"Well, you needed help," Isaac said sheepishly then looked down. Ness grabbed Isaac's hand, and helped him up. When Isaac finally looked up, Ness was smiling.

"I was definitely wrong about you," Ness said reaching out for a handshake. As their hands touched, a bright white light engulfed Isaac.

All Isaac could see was bright white, but he felt many different things. He felt power rush through his body, making it tingle all over, and he felt his clothes change on his body. But the weirdest feeling, was the connection he suddenly had to Ness. The light died out as suddenly as it had appeared, and Isaac dropped to the ground. He had apparently been floating. Isaac saw Flying man and Ness staring at him in awe, until Ness smiled and broke the silence.

"Nice clothes you got now," Ness said.

"What?" Isaac said, looking down at himself. He somehow had a wooden bat in his hand, and was wearing a green and black striped shirt, very similar to Ness'. "Whoa, this is too cool!" Isaac exclaimed, "I'm bringing the thunder now!" Right as Isaac said the word thunder, a lightning bolt hit the ground very near his friends, making them jump backwards. Isaac threw his hands over his mouth quickly, very shocked at himself.

"Easy now," Ness said, "That light gave you PSI powers too, you have to be careful." Isaac only nodded. Ness smiled at this. "You don't have to cover your mouth like that, just be careful," Ness said, "I can help train you when we get back." Now it was Isaac's turn to smile.

"Alright, let's go!" Isaac exclaimed. They finished the short walk to the silver tentacle.

"Is everyone ready?" Ness asked nervously.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Isaac said, while Flying man just nodded.

"Alright on 3," Ness said, "1, 2,… 3!" All three of them touched the tentacle and were warped to a new place. There were high cliffs surrounding them on all sides, and there were weird multicolored spires coming up from the ground. Isaac just looked around until Ness decided it was time to go. They walked a short way with no enemies trying to stop them.

"It's quiet….. Too quiet," Isaac said. Ness gave a small laugh.

"Not for much longer," he said. And he was right. In the water very near to them, a huge kraken rose up, towering above the group. Isaac gulped at the sight of the beast.

"We're gonna need a bigger boat," Isaac said. The kraken roared at the group and began its attack. The monster breathed fire at them, and they all scattered. After he jumped out of the way, Flying man took a huge leap towards the monster and punched it right in the stomach. The kraken roared again and started chasing Flying man.

"Do you always quote movies?" Ness asked as he smacked the kraken with his bat. The kraken quit chasing Flying man and focused on Ness. Isaac ran in and smacked the beast getting his attention.

"I don't always quote movies," Isaac said, "But when I do, I make sure they're good ones!" The kraken used its tail to knock Isaac off his feet. He was getting ready to breathe fire at Isaac, when he heard, "PK Flash!" and saw a bright spark of light explode next to the monster's eyes. It roared once more and started chasing Ness. Ness ran from it, but the monster was going to catch him for sure. As Isaac scrambled to his feet, he saw Ness turn around quickly, facing the monster. Ness wound up and hit the beast with a full swing. It roared one last time, then collapsed. They all surrounded the downed kraken.

"That was totally wicked!" Isaac exclaimed.

"You think so?" asked Ness, "that's good because we have two more to beat." The group trudged on and met the second kraken. This one went down easier than the first, with no one in the group even getting touched.

"Well, this isn't so bad," Isaac said cheerfully. Ness' face was dark.

"All of the Flying men went down to the next monster," he said gravely. Flying man got a look of determination on his face and lead the group onwards.

When they did see the next monster, Isaac wasn't surprised it took out the other flying men. It was a hydra, having three kraken heads, all held together by subspace. It was huge, reaching the height of the mountains around the area. The group hid just out of the hydra's sight, preparing for the fight.

"Any ideas on how to beat it?" Ness asked the group.

"Get up on the hydra's back!" Isaac suggested. Ness just shook his head at him.

"Make plan as we go along," Flying man said. The boys just looked at him like he was crazy. Flying man then jumped at the monster, beginning the battle. Flying man laid into the monster, giving it a series of punches and kicks, but the monster didn't seemed phased. All three heads roared in retaliation, and subspace flowed out of the mouths. Everywhere the subspace touched the ground, primids popped up.

"Isaac, you clear out the primids, keep them away from us, me and Flying man will focus on the hydra," Ness yelled out. Isaac showed his understanding by swinging at the nearest primids. Isaac had taken out the first primid when he saw Ness' attack.

"PK Rocking Omega!" Ness yelled. Complicated patterns of red, blue, and yellow were all over the hydra. The heads all reeled back as if the light show had really hurt them.

"I don't think that's gonna be enough," Isaac said as he took out another primid. Ness just smiled.

"I was just the distraction," Ness said, and pointed up at the hydra. Isaac squinted and saw Flying man crawling up the middle neck. When he made it to the head, Flying man hit it as hard as he could. He threw punch after punch until he had the beast's attention. The middle head whipped in all directions, but Flying man held on tightly. This only seemed to anger it more. The middle head stopped moving, and the other two started charging. The left head let loose thunder, and the right head shot fire, causing a big explosion in the middle.

"NO!" Isaac yelled. He searched for a sign that Flying man wasn't in the explosion, and found it when he saw Flying man was gliding down from the beast. Isaac cheered at this, especially when he saw the middle head of the hydra slump over. This gave a primid enough time to run over to Isaac, and knock him on his butt.

"Isaac, you need to pay attention!" Ness yelled at him, "Now watch this!" Ness pulled out a small bag. He reached into the bag, then dumped whatever was in the bag onto his head. Then Ness started changing. He was getting bigger, his skin was changing, becoming scaly and green. His head transformed into a dragons, and let out a roar.

"Yoicks," Isaac said to himself. Dragon Ness had run over to a hydra head and was wrestling with it. Flying man used this opportunity to climb onto the other head. So while Ness was having a dragon fight, and flying man was throwing punches from the top of one of the heads, Isaac finished off the last of the primids. Isaac looked up and saw Ness was about to finish off one head, while Flying man was not doing so well. He was barely hanging on to the head anymore, with it whipping back and forth. "I need to help somehow," Isaac said to himself, "Maybe I could try my PSI powers." He held his bat out if front of him like a sword. He focused his mind, and tried channeling his new powers through his bat. "Come on, I need to help my friends," he said to himself. Suddenly, words sprang to Isaac's mind. "PK Beam!" he shouted. A beam of light shot out of the end of his bat, ramming into the head Flying man was on. The head reeled back and stopped waving enough for Flying man to get another round of attacks on it. It seemed to be too much for the beast, and finally the third head fell to the ground. "We did it!" Isaac cheered.

"Good job guys," Ness said proudly. Flying man just gave a rare smile. The hydra started melting into subspace and disappearing, while the group started walking ahead. Two of the heads had melted when the third head looked up and noticed. If the group had turned around, they could've see the panic on its face, as it sent one last fireball at the group. The hydra had completely disappeared by the time the fireball had slammed into Flying man. He was knocked a far distance away from the group.

"Flying man!" Isaac and Ness both yelled. They ran over to their friend, and saw his injuries were very severe. Most of him was blackened from the direct shot from the fire. Isaac held Flying man in his hands, trying to help him. Ness just stood by them, wiping his eyes, knowing his friend wouldn't survive.

"No, you're going to be fine buddy, I promise," Isaac rambled, "This is nothing, your just gonna take a little break, then we'll get going." Flying man opened his eyes and grabbed Isaac's hand.

"You must be Ness' courage now." Is all that he said, when he closed his eyes again and disappeared into a bright light.

"NO!" Isaac shouted slamming his fist against the ground. Ness grabbed his friends shoulder.

"The best thing we can for him now is finish this," Ness said. He pointed to the distance, where Isaac could see a golden statue sitting. "That is the embodiment of evil in mind head," Ness said simply.

"We are going to destroy it then." Isaac said quietly, wiping the tears away. "I swear, on Flying man's life, I will not let Tabuu hurt anyone, ever again." As he finished his vow, Isaac felt intense power flow through him. He looked down and saw rainbow aura coming off of him.

"You can do a final smash now," Ness said astonished, "Somehow you gained that power without a smash ball."

"I don't care how I got it, I'm using it to defeat that!" Isaac yelled as he pointed at the statue.

Isaac ran faster than he ever was capable before towards the stature, with Ness following behind. As Isaac closed the distance to the statue, it started firing PK rockin at Isaac. Isaac took no notice of this and shrugged all of the attacks off. As he got even closer to the statue, he leaped into the air. He readied that bat and took a massive swing at the statue. "Smash," Isaac simply said, feeling the Final Smash power leave him. The statue had many cracks in it from the attack, but it wasn't done fighting. It started launching more PK rockin's at him, but these attacks were quite damaging. Isaac wasn't sure how much more he could take, when he heard Ness finally catch up to him.

"PK rockin omega!" Ness shouted. The now familiar light show bombarded the statue, knocking it over and making the cracks in it bigger. The statue seemed weakened now, unable to defend itself.

"Together?" Isaac asked.

"Together." Ness said. Moving simultaneously, the two boys slammed their bats into it, smashing the statue into billions of pieces.

"Strike three, you're out," Isaac said with a smile small on his face. The two boys then heard Master Hand's voice speaking to them.

"Congratulations boys, time to head back," Master Hand said. The white light surrounded both of them, and in the blink of an eye, they were sitting in the Smash Mansion.

"I am so proud of both of you," Master Hand said.

"9.9/10, would watch again," said Crazy Hand.

"Thanks," the two boys said, neither one quite believing the hands. Isaac looked at his phone.

"Oh geez, Dad tried calling me nine times!" Isaac said, "I need to get back like now."

"Not a problem, we're closer than you think," Master Hand said mischievously, "You can leave out the front door." Isaac ran to the front, and burst through the door. He saw less than a block away, his house.

"How did you…." Isaac started his question.

"They just put a physical copy of the mansion here at the edge of town next to your house," Ness answered. "Are you going to be Ok?" Ness asked, "We're probably gonna need you tomorrow." Isaac nodded.

"I'll always be ready, friend," Isaac said as he started jogging for home.

"What's the name of this town anyway?" Ness yelled to his friend.

"Dreamer Heights!" Isaac yelled over his shoulder. Isaac opened the door to his house, and ran inside.

"Dreamer Heights, huh," Ness said to himself, "Sounds like a pretty cool place." Ness went back inside the mansion, and closed the door behind him.

* * *

**Well, that ends the first real chapter. I ended working on this late at night, so I hope you guys enjoyed it! Alright, now I am going to try to respond to all the reviews that said something to me. Well here goes.**

**MahNati- I'll be trying my best.**

**Drake O. Williams- I'm glad to hear that, thank you.**

**Thehobkinauthor- A big thanks to you sir. Thank you for giving some criticism on the last chapter, I hope you enjoyed this one.**

**Shadow4Eva- I'm sorry, but I honestly have no clue how to include your OC. More than likely I won't use it, sorry again.**

**Michelle Tan- Thank you very much, very considerate of you.**

**Sake Woman- I'm glad you stumbled here, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Here is a list of all characters I need OCs for: Mario, Donkey Kong, Yoshi, Pikachu, Luigi, Jigglypuff, Zelda, Mr. Game and Watch, Dr. Mario, Young Link, Ganondorf, Pichu, Diddy Kong, Olimar, , R.O.B., Snake, Wario, Duck Hunt Dogc, and Villager.**

**I think this wraps everything up. Thank you to everyone who read the story, even if you didn't review. Double thank you to everyone who did review. Nine thousand and one thank-you's to the people who sent detailed OCs in. Good Night, Everyone.**


End file.
